Addicted
by YuKiMe SoUmA-cHaN
Summary: UA[SasuNaru con ligero KakaIru]Que pasaría si vivieras a finales del siglo XIX y llegara de repente una visita a cambiar tu vida para siempre. Entra para descubrirlo...
1. Conociéndonos

**Ohayo! aki reportandome con mi segundo fanfic y mi primer yaoi XD oh! gran emoción, ojala les guste, pliz dejen reviews. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**ABC- **Diálogo normal **

-_ABC- _**Pensamiento del personaje **

(NA:...) **Mis tonterias**

**ººººººººººCambio de escena o solo para dividir mis cosas y el fanfic :P**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos

-¡Naruto¿Otra vez estas distrayéndote con el paisaje?- Decía un hombre un tanto mayor con cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta.

-¡Demo¡Ero-sensei! Ya me aburrí de estudiar- Contestó un joven con cabellos rubios alborotados y ojos azules como el cielo de 17 años.

-Si me dijeras que estabas admirando la belleza de las hermosas vecinas…- decía mientras tenía una hemorragia nasal debido a su imaginación, y continuaba con severidad- pero como solo estás viendo el paisaje¡te tendré que castigar con 1 hora más de estudio!-

-¿Nani! No es justo… TTTT- decía mientras salían de sus ojos dos ríos de lágrimas y se sentaba resignado a terminar de estudiar.

Era una casa grande, con un estudio especialmente acondicionado para que Naruto pudiera estudiar tranquilamente, o eso se suponía (NA: ósea el niño era un flojo de primera ¬¬U). La casa tenía un amplio jardín con muchas flores y, al fondo, un gran árbol que tenía a su sombra una banca como para que dieran en el tres personas cómodamente.

Era el final del siglo XIX y, hasta ese momento, existía la paz en donde vivía Naruto.

-¡Naruto¡Naruto!- Lo llamaba otro hombre de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta y una curiosa cicatriz sobre la nariz- ¡Aquí estás, Jiraya-san, Naruto tendrá que suspender sus estudios por hoy- Decía mientras tomaba a Naruto del brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del estudio.

-Eh… si Iruka-sama…-Decía sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba y tomando sus cosas para retirarse.

Iruka era el tutor legal de Naruto, al haber muerto el padre de este último en un accidente cuando Naruto tenía 3 años.

Iruka tenía dinero y quería a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, por eso había contratado a Jiraya para que le educase, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con los comentarios pervertidos de este.

¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa Otto-san?- Preguntaba Naruto mientras era jalado por Iruka.

-¿Eh?... Quiero que conozcas a un viejo amigo que acaba de llegar- Decía un tanto sonrojado.

Acababan de llegar a la sala de estar, era de color crema y con muebles finos, una hermosa chimenea que tenía encima una pintura que el mismo Naruto había hecho.

En la sala esperaban otros dos hombres, uno alto de cabello plateado que debía ser dos o tres años más grande que Iruka y el otro de cabello largo hasta la altura del cuello y ojos negros, y de tez blanca.

-Naruto, te quiero presentar a Kakashi-san y a su ahijado Sasuke-kun- Decía señalando primero al peliplateado y después al de cabello negro.

-Tienes un hijo muy lindo… Iruka-kun- dijo Kakashi dando una mirada con un dejo de lujuria, tomando por la barbilla a Naruto y acercando su rostro al suyo.

-¡Kakashi-san¡No lo metas en esto!-Gritaba Iruka con el rostro completamente sonrojado y notoriamente molesto.

-vale vale no le haré nada-

-Naruto-kun ellos se quedarán a vivir con nosotros por algún tiempo-Decía Iruka- ¿Podrías mostrarle a Sasuke-kun su habitación mientras yo termino de hablar con Kakashi?-

-h-hai…-Decía un tanto sonrojado por lo ocurrido con Kakashi- ¿En que habitación se va a quedar?-

-En la que esta contigua a la tuya-

-¡Hai, Sasuke-kun sígueme por favor-

-Hai…-Decía sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Sasuke era por una cabeza más alto que Naruto y más musculoso, tenía la espalda ancha, una cintura algo estrecha y una silueta algo tosca. Naruto por el contrario también tenía espalda ancha y cintura estrecha pero el no tenía los músculos tan marcados como los de Sasuke, sus facciones eran delicadas y de hecho tenía un poco de cintura, por lo que le daba el aspecto parecido al de una mujer.

-¡Oi! Sasuke-kun¿cuantos años tienes?-

-17…-

-_¡Kusooo! Tiene la misma edad que yo y es más alto- _Pensaba Naruto con algo de furia.

-… ¿Y tu?...-

-… También 17… - Contesto un tanto molesto.

-Je, estás un poco enano para tu edad-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada y un tono de superioridad.

-¡No tiene nada de malo que sea un poco bajo! Jum… ¡Baka!- Dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de niño chiquito.

-Pero no tienes por que molestarte… Usuratonkashi…-

-¿Nani¡No tienes por que llamarme así¡Ni siquiera me conoces¡Baaaaka!-

-Je-

-_¡Argh¿Por qué no quita esa sonrisa de yo-soy-mejor-y-más-alto-que-tu¡Me cae de la patada!- _Pensaba Naruto mientras echaba humo por la cabeza.

-¡Oi¡Dobe¿Falta mucho?-

-No…-Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación he hizo una seña a Sasuke para que pasara.

La habitación era espaciosa, con una cama matrimonial con suaves edredones y almohadas, una gran ventana con balcón y una vista perfecta a todo el jardín.

-Su habitación, Sasuke-baka, tiene baño propio- Dijo Naruto con molestia.

-Arigatou usuratonkashi-

-La cena se sirve a las 9- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la salida y dando un portazo al salir.

Sasuke se dirigió a su nueva cama y tirándose sobre ella dijo:

-Creo que me voy a divertir mucho aquí-

Continuará...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Aki el primer capítulo ojalá les haya gustado, sepan que ya he empezado el segundo capi asi que tal vez dentro de poco lo suba. ¡Pliz dejen reviews! Seaceptan cualkier clase de comentarios :P.**

**Nos vemos en e siguiente capi! Mata ne!¬ **


	2. Acercamientos

**Ohayo otra veeeez! gomende por la espera >. U es que estaba en examenes finales y a pesar de ya tener el cap. avansado no había podido terminarlo ya que toda mi consentración estaba en estudiar u.u gomen de nuevo.**

**No les haré más larga la espera asi que aqui tienen el segundo cap.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**ABC- **Diálogo normal **

-_ABC- _**Pensamiento del personaje **

(NA:...) **Mis tonterias**

**ººººººººººCambio de escena o solo para dividir mis cosas y el fanfic :P**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Capitulo 2: Acercamientos.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kakashi y Sasuke habían llegado, y la relación de Sasuke y Naruto no había mejorado, se la pasaban discutiendo el uno con el otro por cualquier tontería llegando al grado de ser infantiles.

Pero hubo una situación que había dejado a un Sasuke especialmente conmocionado.

Flash Back

Era una tarde hermosa, no había ni frió ni calor, el cielo despejado especialmente azul y todo en la casa parecía estar tranquilo, hasta ese momento.

Sasuke estaba practicando esgrima con uno de los empleados de la casa y Naruto había sacado su caballete y sus pinturas; se había acomodado bajo el árbol y se había quedado pintando tranquilamente desde la mañana.

Pero la paz se vio interrumpida cuando Sasuke al estar esquivando a su adversario había golpeado a Naruto por la espalda y había ocasionado que este último dejara una gran mancha verde que atravesaba toda la pintura, arruinando por completo el trabajo de toda la mañana y tarde del pobre Naruto.

El empleado al darse cuenta de esto salió huyendo, literalmente, al imaginarse lo que a continuación sucedería.

-…-ligero temblor por parte de naruto.

-¿Na-Naruto?... oye, perdona pero fue tu culpa ¿Qué hacías en medio del camino?

-¿Qué!- Naruto se había volteado y encarado a Sasuke, tenía la cara roja de furia y si las miradas mataran Sasuke ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra cortesía "Naruto Factory S.A. de CV.- ¿Mi culpa¡Perdóneme usted señoriíto soy-mejor-y-más-inocente-que-una-blanca-paloma yo no fui el que chocó contigo! decía mientras señalaba a Sasuke con su pincel todavía en mano y con pintura verde.

-mmm… soy mejor eso te lo creo, pero te falto decir que soy sexy también-

-¡Sasuke-teme!- Después del comentario de Sasuke (N/A: mira que el niño no es vanidoso ¬¬) Naruto se había puesto a perseguir a Sasuke.

Naruto era más rápido que Sasuke corriendo así, cuando vio una oportunidad, tumbó a Sasuke, cayendo este último al césped boca abajo; Naruto lo volteo para que quedara boca arriba y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el, con una mirada de sádico se quedo observando a Sasuke mientras se reía malévolamente.

Naruto tomó su pincel y escribió en la cara de Sasuke, cuando hubo terminado acerco el rostro al oído de Sasuke haciendo que este último pudiera sentir el aliento de Naruto en su oreja ocasionando que se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Ahora… tu cara dice… lo que… realmente eres…- Sasuke que había quedado frío al oír estas palabras de la boca de Naruto no tanto por lo que decía sino, más bien, por el tono que había usado, Naruto le había hablando casi en un susurro, le faltaba el aliento (obviamente por tanto correr no mal piensen ¬/¬) y le parecía que había usado un tono sensual.

Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y ligeramente sonrojado, Naruto se levantó de encima de Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa, se había ido por sus cosas y había entrado a la casa con algo de satisfacción.

Sasuke, cuando reaccionó corrió rápidamente a la casa en busca de un espejo, cuando encontró uno, se quedó observándose el rostro y con un poco de dificultad pudo leer la palabra "BAKA" en verde y que atravesaba toda su cara.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar y con creces Usuratonkashi!- Gritó Sasuke a los cuatro vientos mientras se encaminaba a un lavabo para lavarse la cara. Había tardado casi 1 hora en quitarse la pintura de la cara ya que esta se había secado, y como consecuencia de haberse tallado la cara para conseguirlo, le había quedado toda roja.

Al mismo tiempo en una habitación apartada estaban Kakashi e Iruka.

-Creo que Sasuke y Naruto no se están llevando muy bien- decía un Iruka con un semblante preocupado y viendo el horizonte por la ventana.

-¿tu crees?...- dijo mientras abrazaba a Iruka por detrás- yo creo que… se llevan muy bien- esto último lo dijo al oído de Iruka y acto seguido comenzaba a morderle el lóbulo con suavidad.

-Ka-Kakashi… ah… de-detente onegai-

-¿mmm¿En serio quieres que pare? Si sabes que al final eres tu quien siempre pide por más-

Iruka había quedado rojo como un tomate al oír a Kakashi, se había volteado y tirando todo orgullo por la ventana se acerco a Kakashi y susurrándole ahora él al oído dijo:

-Kakashi… bésame… onegai…-

-Sus deseos son órdenes-

Fin de Flash Back

Sasuke se había quedado pensando en lo ocurrido mucho tiempo, tanto que ahora soñaba con cierto rubio en situaciones no muy públicas que digamos (N/A: ya… es un perv igual que kakashi, eso pasa al estar tanto tiempo en su compañía ¬/¬).

Estaba en el balcón de su habitación viendo el jardín, cuando algo llamo su atención, Naruto, ahí estaba el caminando hacía la banca del árbol, de un momento a otro la sangre del moreno comenzó a arder, Naruto no estaba solo, venía una chica con el, era de cabello largo azulado y por lo poco que podía ver Sasuke de ojos claros, de piel blanca, vestía con un vestido conservador azul ni muy oscuro ni muy claro con encajes blancos y llevaba una sombrilla a juego blanca.

Sasuke trataba de oír lo que decían pero no lograba nada, se quedo un rato observando todo lo que hacían, notaba como le hervía la sangre de solo verlos juntos, un momento ¿Por qué se ponía así cuando veía a Naruto con otra persona? No tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que quería hacer a un lado a quien se le acercara?...acaso… sentía celos, no, eso no podía ser, los dos eran hombres.

Sasuke sacudía la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente sin éxito alguno.

-_Será que… ¿Naruto me gusta?...-_Sasuke se puso totalmente rojo de repente- _no, no puede ser de seguro lo que paso con la pintura me confundió-_ trataba de convencerse, cuando fijo su mirada en Naruto quien, cuando la muchacha con la que estaba tropezó, el la sostuvo antes de que cayera, haciendo que quedaran muy juntos.

-¡_Aléjate de el niña tonta!- _Ò/O- _¡Kuso! ¬/¬… en verdad me gusta ese dobe ù/ú…- _

Naruto y su acompañante empezaron a caminar hacia adentro de la casa, Sasuke al darse cuenta salió rápidamente de su cuarto, y fue a una habitación contigua a la que se supone que deberían de estar, oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba y salió se su "escondite" encontrándose a Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja y ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Quién era esa? Y ¿Porqué sonríes de esa forma usuratonkashi?- Preguntó Sasuke

-¿Quién¿Ella?- Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y señalando la puerta- Se llama Hinata Hyuuga-chan es una amiga de hace tiempo (N/A: Ok… ya se que Hinata no lleva el cabello largo pero en esa época era poco atractivo que una mujer llevara el cabello corto) ha venido a decirme algo… Sasuke-teme-

-¿Y que te ha venido a decir?-

-¿Qué¿Acaso el gran Sasuke Hatake tiene celos de Hinata-chan? (N/A: Recordemos que Kakashi es tutor de Sasuke por lo tanto lleva su apedillo :P)-

Ligero rubor por parte de Sasuke que fue ocultado olímpicamente casi al instante.

-¿Yo¿Celoso¡Ja! Nada más me preguntaba como era que una muchacha tan bonita platicaba con alguien como tu-

-pues para que sepas que me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa mañana en la noche-

-ohh… ¿en serio? De seguro fue para que fueras el chiste de la fiesta-

Naruto, de repente, ante el comentario de Sasuke, se entristeció enormemente, bajo la mirada y en un susurro de voz le dijo:

-También… te invitó a ti… es de mascaras…- y sin más salió de la estancia dirigiéndose a su habitación-

-¿pero que demonios le ha pasado?- pregunto Sasuke al aire (N/A: mira que hablar solo no es buen indicio sasu ¬¬U)

De repente una idea cruzó su mente y sin más se fue hacía la cocina esperando el dia siguiente para poner en marcha su plan.

Continuará…

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**ok hasta aqui llega el segundo cap. ahora contestaré esos reviews que tanto me animaron el en cap. anterior:**

**Fati-chan87:**Grax por tu review jajaja tienes razón el pobre naru se las va a ver negras pero más con Sasu, kakashi es de Iru-chan XDD. Te mando un bexote.

**lady-orochimaru:** grax por tu opinion sobre mi ff , ojala que este cap. tambien haya sido de tu agrado XD, no creo meter a orochi ya que no soy muy fanatica de el, pero por ti veré que puedo hacer ;).

**estherkyubi**: jajaja sobre el "algo importante" voy a ver que puedo hacerya que nunk he escrito uno O/O y la vdd se meva a hacer dificil uuU, de que quiero que hayava a haber pero no secuando. bye bye. te mando muxos bexotes.

**Zahia-vlc**: waaaaaaaaaaa! >/ grax por tu review! jajajaja creo que te gusto ¿vdd? .U jejeje. te mando un bexo chica.

**neko-chan lee: **jajaja grax, y tienes razón es que comprende a sasu es su trabajo si no, no sería sasu XDDD. yo tambien amo el SASUNARU! SASUNARU ruuuuuuulz! >/> kyaaaaa! ojala te haya gustao tambien este cap. ja ne!

**Kandara1:** que bueno que te gusta, y ya ves despues de algún tiempo, pero logre actualizar uu. te mando un abrazo y un bexo.

**Gracias a tooodas por sus reviews, dejenme tambien en este cap. estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes! y a los que no me han dejado, que esperan! asi actualizare mas pronto, la oferta es: mas reviews menos tiempo de espera para el siguiente cap. XDDD jajajajaja asi que ya saen. **

**ja ne!**


	3. Contacto

**Holitaaaaaas! Aki toy de nuevo pervirtiendo sus mentes! Perdón por la espera, al final les explico que paxo. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-**ABC- **Diálogo normal **

-_ABC- _**Pensamiento del personaje **

(NA:...) **Mis tonterias**

**ººººººººººCambio de escena o solo para dividir mis cosas y el fanfic :P**

**No les hago esperar más, sonido de tampores por favor.**

**Brunbrunbrunbrunbrun **

**Aki les dejo eeeeeeeeeeel fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic! **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Capítulo 3: Contacto

-¿Hmm?... Un ratito más…-

-…Usuratonkashi…-

OO-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Naruto acababa de despertar.

-¡Sasuke-teme¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación!- Decía Naruto visiblemente molesto y sonrojado, mientras se tapaba con la sabana-

-Me mandaron a levantarte- Sasuke había corrido las cortinas de las ventanas de Naruto, por lo cual la luz del sol deslumbraba a este último y se tenía que tapar los ojos con una mano-Alístate, que Kakashi quiere que vayamos por unas cosas a la ciudad-

-mmm… ya…salte de aquí-

-Como quieras…usuratonkashi- Decía mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera Sasuke, Naruto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a asearse y vestirse. Una vez que terminó salió de su habitación hacia la cocina para ver que desayunaba, Sasuke ya estaba ahí.

-Usuratonkashi¿Qué quieres desayunar?-

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable?-

-Pues si no quieres, no te preparo nada, pero comerás comida quemada, porque así como cocinas…- dijo con un tono de ligero sarcasmo en su voz.

-…bueno…yo…-decía Naruto sin decidirse a que hacer- lo que tu te vayas a preparar esta bien-

-bueno-

El desayuno transcurrió son más palabras entre los dos hasta que terminaron.

-por cierto¿Qué es lo que Kakashi-san quiere que vayamos a ver?-

-No se, solo me dijo que fuéramos a recoger algo que dejó en una relojería-

-Ahh, pues vamos entonces, de paso voy a ver unos pinceles que necesito-

-…- Sasuke se mantenía callado-_Debo permanecer en paz con el, si quiero que funcione lo que planeo_-

-¿Sasuke?... ¿Estas bien? Te veo distante-

-¿Eh?...Ah… estoy bien no te preocupes-

-mmm…- _Lo noto extraño… como si… intentara alejarse de mi… _(N/A: Ohh que equivocado estas Naru, si es lo contrario ¬ )

-Vámonos ya-

Salieron hacia la ciudad en el carruaje, en el camino no se dirigieron palabra alguna, al llegar sonrieron aliviados, le pidieron al cochero que los esperara ahí, tardarían una hora o dos.

-Ven es por aquí- Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto

-Si-

Legaron a la puerta de una gran relojería. Por dentro era espaciosa con una estantería de cristal que dejaba ver los relojes de bolsillo de oro, plata y bronce, y algunos con pequeñas piedras preciosas, detrás la caja y un hombre de edad avanzada y de aspecto amable.

-Buenos días ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-Dijo

-Vinimos a buscar un encargo de Hatake Kakashi- Contestó Sasuke.

Mientras Naruto observaba cada uno de los relojes con detenimiento. En la pared contraria a la estantería del anciano había un montón de relojes antiguos de pared con diferentes formas y tamaños. El anciano se había ido a la parte trasera de la tienda, así que Sasuke se acercó a Naruto por detrás pasando un brazo a lado de la cabeza de Naruto, fingiendo que examinaba un reloj. Naruto ante la sorpresa solo pudo sonrojarse violentamente al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke detrás de el, Sasuke sonrió hacia sus adentros, aunque el momento duró poco ya que Sasuke al oír los pasos del anciano acercarse se alejó de Naruto discretamente.

-Aquí tienen, pueden chocarlo si así lo desean-

-No hay problema ¿Cuánto va a ser de esto?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-No se preocupe ya me lo han pagado ayer, pero como no estaba terminado le dije al señor que viniera hoy, y aquí están ustedes-

-Si ese es el caso, gracias- Dijo Naruto.-Vamos Sasuke-teme-

-…Gracias…-Le dijo al anciano antes de salir por la puerta-

-¡Que tengan un buen día!-

Ya fuera de la tienda Naruto lo dijo a Sasuke

-Bien, ahora vamos ha ver los pinceles-

-…-

Naruto comenzó a andar hacia la tienda, con Sasuke siguiéndolo por detrás viéndolo fijamente. Ya en la tienda Naruto parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda de juguetes, iba de un lado a otro viendo los pinceles, lienzos y oleos lleno de emoción en la mirada, Sasuke se limitaba a verlo con una gota en la cabeza.

Al salir de la tienda Naruto tenía dos bolsas grandes cargadas llenas, al no poder ver bien su camino, tropezó, pero Sasuke reaccionó rápido agarrando a Naruto a tiempo. Ambos se vieron a los ojos un segundo y el rubor de hizo presente en sus mejillas, amos apartaron la mirada rápidamente, Naruto todavía estaba rojo granate cuando le dijo a Sasuke.

-…G-Gracias…-

-De nada…- Sasuke había conseguido ocultar su sonrojo cuando le dijo a Naruto- Dame una de las bolsas, no quiero estar todo el día cuidando que no te caigas-Tomó una de las bolsas y empezó a caminar.

-…- Naruto tardó en reaccionar- ¡Ahh¡Espérame Sasuke-teme!-

Cuando llegaron al carruaje y echaron a andar Naruto le preguntó curioso a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es lo que Kakashi-san nos mandó a buscar?-

-No se, no abrí la envoltura (era solo una tela amarrada con un hilo)-

-¡Ábrelo para ver!-

-¿Tú crees?-

-¡Sí!-

-…- Sasuke abrió con cuidado el paquetito, y ambos se quedaron asombrados al ver su contenido; era un reloj de bolsillo, era de oro con ligeras y pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantitos, tenía un acabado fino y delicado, al darle la vuelta pudieron ver unas inscripciones grabadas que decían.

-¿I&K?-Se preguntó Naruto-¿Sabes quienes son?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-ehh… ¿Qué no?-

-…- Sasuke le mandó una mirada de Obviamente-no-lo-se-dobe.

Sasuke volvió a cerrar el paquetito y cuando hubo terminado se quedo mirando por la ventana, de nuevo el silencio reinó como en el viaje de ida. Llegaron a la casa, se bajaron y cada quien fue por su lado sin decirse nada. Sasuke fue directo a la habitación de Kakashi.

-Ka…-Al abrir ligeramente la puerta sin tocar antes, vio algo que lo dejó sin habla y solo se pudo quedar mirando.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era de noche y tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban listos para la fiesta, Sasuke iba con un juego negro con toques azules oscuros y su antifaz iba a juego, Naruto iba de azul ni claro ni oscuro con blanco y su antifaz iba también a juego. Tal y como había pasado en la mañana no se dirigieron palabra, pero si miradas furtivas, hubo una, donde sus miradas se cruzaron haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara de nuevo, Sasuke solo se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de este y se quedo hecho un lío por las dudas.

Al llegar, bajaron del carruaje y entraron a la gran mansión que se erigía frente a ellos. Dentro la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo la gente bailando, bebiendo, platicando, se sentía una atmósfera de total diversión, Naruto al divisar entre la gente a un grupito corrió lo más rápido que pudo debido al tumulto de gente, y Sasuke solo se limitaba a seguirle de lejos.

-¡Hinata-chan!-

-Naruto-kun…- dijo Hinata entre sorprendida y un poco asustada. Ese día llevaba también un vestido color azul pero un poco más elegante que el que llevaba el día anterior al baile, con ella estaban 4 muchachos más y 2 muchachas.

Una de las muchachas era rubia de cabello largísimo y ojos azul claro, iba con un vestido morado lavanda; la otra tenía el cabello rosado y ojos verdes con un vestido atrevido y rojo sangre.

Entre los muchachos había uno de cabello rojizo y ojos aguamarina, otro de cabello café largo amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos de igual color y cara de cansado, otro con el cabello también café largo pero lo tenia amarrado en una coleta baja y sus ojos eran grises casi blancos y el último tenía el cabello oscuro corto y ojos como gato. (N/A: me imagino que ya saben quienes son )

-Miren quien llego- dijo Kiba- Es el niño pintor sin talento-

-Je, lo que pasa es que su padre era un excelente pintor y el inútil trata de igualarlo-decía Neji- Pero no le llega ni a los talones-

-De celos mató a sus padres, el ocasionó el accidente- Continuaba Ino

-Es un monstruo…- sentenció al final Sakura.

Todo esto lo decían entre ellos como si no existiera Naruto, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuche. Al pobre Naruto se le comenzaron a humedecer los ojos, salió corriendo de donde estaba hacía ningún lado, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Sasuke al darse cuanta que algo había pasado se dispuso a seguir al kitsune, vio como Naruto doblaba una esquina y entraba a la primera habitación que encontró.

-…_Naruto…_-

Sasuke se quedó en la entrada un momento sin entrar, para recuperar el aire. Entró decidido y serio a la habitación. Esta era ni muy amplia ni muy pequeña, era un estudio, tenía un gran escritorio donde detrás de el había una ventana grande, tenía ha ambos lados estantes con libros y algunos instrumentos. La puerta estaba justo enfrente del escritorio.

Al girarse hacia un lado, pudo ver algo que hizo que su sangre se helara por completo, ahí estaba Naruto, llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño asustado, estaba apoyado en la pared y con la vista gacha.

Sasuke se acercó a el lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido, quedó frente a frente con Naruto, tomó con la mayor delicadeza que pudo la barbilla de Naruto y le alzó la cara para que lo viese, con la mano que le quedaba libre secó las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Naruto.

Al terminar se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de Naruto, las lágrimas que había derramado le daban un brillo adicional al que normalmente tenían sus ojos, Sasuke sin poder aguantarse comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Naruto.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?... ¿Qué?...- Tartamudeaba Naruto.

Sasuke ya había puesto la mano con la que había secado las lágrimas a un lado de la cabeza de Naruto, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, sentía el cuerpo arder de la desesperación.

-Shh…- Pronunció Sasuke despacio, besó sus ojos delicadamente… su frente… sus mejillas… su nariz… su barbilla…

-Pe…- Pero Naruto no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió como los labios de Sasuke aprisionaban los suyos, sin dejarlo hablar.

No era un beso fogoso ni apasionado, era un beso dulce, sin prisa, tenían el tiempo del mundo. Naruto sorprendido, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón latía con violencia y descontrol.

Ni siquiera sabiendo como o por que comenzó a responderle el beso a Sasuke; fue el turno ahora de que este último se sorprendiera, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que el beso se tornó de uno dulce a uno más apasionado y lleno de desesperación. Sasuke comenzó a pedirle permiso con la lengua a Naruto de adentrarse. (N/A: por decirlo de alguna manera ¬¬U)

Naruto, sin esperar mucho, abrió la boca ligeramente, comenzando una batalla campal dentro de sus bocas.

Continuara…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**No me mateeeeeen! x no me tengo la culpa!... ejem ejem gomende.**

**Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, es que comencé la escuela y me habían estado marcando un xorro de tarea y no encontraba tiempo de escribir, lo siento muxo. También me quería disculpar, por no haber metido muxo Kaka-Iru, solo lo del reloj, pero bueno… **

**Ahora paso a contestar los reviews, les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron:**

**Fati-chan-o-ero-sensei:** Je, si me kedó cortito el capi anterior, pero es que me tuve que exprimir el cerebro en ese porque no se me ocurría nada, se me fue la dama inspiración a la mitad. Lo del cabello de Hinata ya lo había oído pero puede ser que no todos lo supieran .U… pero creo que me equivoque, por cierto me encantan tus fics, continúalos pronto por favor. Un besote y un abrazo chica.

**Mahokusweetcandy: **Jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado, y obvio que Sasu es el seme, soy una de las fans numero uno del SasuNaru XDDD y con muxo orgullo XDDD jajaja un beso.

**Chyneiko-chan**: Que gusto que te haya gustado :3, un besototote. X3 jajja.

**Amazona Verde**: je graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax que buenu que te gusto ai ta el sig. Cap. ;P nus vemos lueguiiiin!

**Kagura Soma**: jajajajajajajaja a mi igual me encanta el siglo XIX! Lo de Naru pintando tambien se me hace cute cute, aki tienes el sig cap. Un abrazote.

**O-Rhin-San**: Rhin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Grax por el review! ;; jajaja ya esta desblokiado :P como te dije ese dia, grax por tus coments saes que me importan muxo, un besote y un abrazo.

**Xuen:** GRax pror tus animos! Ya tienes el sig. Cap. Y esta más o menos largo, aunk no tanto como me hubiera gustado, ja ne!

**Maca-chan**: jejejeje grax por leer :D mi haces muy feliiiiix! Un kiss kiss

**Sadowy Ninja-Girl**: Como te decía en el msn Shadowy-chan ya estaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajaja lo de sasu y el "baka" tambien me gustó muxo, no puedo creer que se me ocurriera XD. Y si es tu culpa que sea ahora una perv.! XDD jajaja ntc. Un besototototote!.

**Estherkyubi:** jajajaja eres igual de perv que yo! Jajaja lo del lemon y lime ya lo vere, creo que meteré un poco en el sig. Cap. Pero tienme paciencia que hasta ahora serían los primeros que haría nunk he hecho lime o lemon je jjejeje (risita nerviosa) mata ne!

**Lady-orochimaru:** Te debo lo de orochiiiiii! Pero ya se me ocurrió como meterlo en el prox. Cap. Te juro que lo pongo! Grax por tus coments, ja ne!

**Uuuff! Cuantos eran! Al menos para mi si O/O.. jejeje ya saen dejen sus reviews y apenas pueda yo actualizo! Lo juro por el dios del SasuNaru! XDDD por cierto hice que se creara un fanclub en un foro de SasuNaru, les dejo la url:**

**http/ Nus vemos en el sig. Cap!**


End file.
